


wings of a butterfly

by arlathans



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, Short One Shot, murder me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathans/pseuds/arlathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im so sorry i just need to vent in the form of fic</p><p>DARK ROOM SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	wings of a butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry

She feels the needle in her neck.

 

Max reaches out with her right hand, trying to rewind. Nothing happens.

Her thoughts are becoming blurry.

 _Act fast, Max_ , she thinks hazily, reaching out again. Still, nothing happens.

 

Chloe.

 

"Chloe, look out!" she blurts out, hand on her neck. Chloe turns around, gun out, blue hair fluttering softly, face determined.

 

She sees the flash of the gunshot before hearing the sound.

 

Chloe crumbles, blood streaming. Blue strands of hair framing her already paling face. Her head turns slightly, eyes focusing on Max for the last time.

 

A butterfly lands on her nose.

 

It's the last thing she sees before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this game


End file.
